


De Beers

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Crowley go ring shopping, because I am disgustingly in love with these two in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Beers

“That’s a very affordable option.” 

Castiel angled the silver ring back and forth, one diamond, one carat, four prongs. “It’s a bit flashy.”

“A different cut would help with that.” the jeweller assured.

He shook his head, and handed it back. “Maybe something smaller.”

“On a budget, are we?” the man asked, returning it to the case.

“No, I hadn’t even considered...” He turned over his shoulder and called, “Crowley! What’s our budget?”

“Five grand, minimum!” the reply came from somewhere invisible.

“Five thous—” Cas began to the jeweller, then clarified, “ _ minimum? _ ”

“Minimum! I know you’re trying to be conservative, and you know how much I hate that!”

“Crowley, y-” he cut himself off, finding it a bit obnoxious to yell across the store like he was. He motioned for the man to attend to other customers, and went off looking for his fiancé. He found him resting against a display case while a clerk measured his finger, sidled up beside him, and spoke lowly to save the clerk from their pre-marital quarrel, “Crowley, I just want something modest.”

“You can make modest expensive. White gold instead of silver, little higher clarity— hell, pull all the stops, go for platinum.”

“I don’t even want a diamond, Crowley. Can’t we just have matching wedding bands, like every other homosexual couple?”

Crowley looked at him, like he’d suggested they invite Crowley’s mother. “Absolutely not.  _ You _ proposed, the least I can do is put a rock on that finger.” The woman checked the measurement against a chart, and opened up the case. “I’m a traditionalist like that.” 

Cas glanced to see the clerk was crouched behind the counter, and whispered, “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m what?”

He eyed the woman as she rose. “Trying to goad me in front of an employee.”

“Bingo.”

“Here, try this on.” she said, handing him a band.  “How’s that feel?”

Crowley slipped it over his finger, and flexed his hand, admiring it. “I don’t wear much jewellry, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Are you looking at matching bands, or—”

“Yes.” Castiel agreed, just as his fiancé declared, “No.” 

They eyed each other dangerously.

“Okay, well, do you want silver, or gold?”

“Silver.” Castiel told.

“Gold.” Crowley said.

The clerk quietly diffused, “We do have platinum—”

“No.” they responded in unison, and immediately returned to staring each other down. 

“Matching bands.” Castiel hissed.

“Inlaid stone. Gold.”

He narrowed his eyes. “ _White_ gold.”

They glared for a while longer, clerk giggling nervously and a pair of twenty-somethings relocating to the far side of the store. After agonizing consideration, Crowley stood on his toes to kiss him, even just a quick peck.

And thus a deal was struck.


End file.
